A safety cabinet can be used for the onsite storage of flammable material at a plant, for example. The safety cabinet can be provided to insulate flammable material stored within it from the direct effects of an external fire to prevent the contents of the safety cabinet from adding to the deleterious effect of the original fire.
Previous safety cabinets have included a mechanism for automatically closing their doors to increase the cabinets' functionality as safety devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,098 to Flider et al. is entitled, “Safety Cabinet Latching System.” The Flider safety cabinet includes a closure mechanism adapted to automatically close and latch the doors in the event of fire. The closing mechanism is fully automatic and includes a timing slide bracket and associated components to time the closing of the doors so that the door having a sealing lip is in the closed position before the other door. The present disclosure is directed to providing a safety cabinet with a sequential door-closing system.